


错位if(nightkiller)

by chenji23



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Undertail (Undertale), M/M, Nightkiller - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:15:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22635781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chenji23/pseuds/chenji23
Summary: killer一阶段感情前提，迷奸。cp为nightmare x killer 为月饼k 石油状态只在结尾出现。有剧情描写不知道理不理得清。很黑，不要期待结局很美好。
Relationships: Nightmare/Killer
Kudos: 41





	错位if(nightkiller)

**Author's Note:**

> killer一阶段感情前提，迷奸。  
> cp为nightmare x killer 为月饼k 石油状态只在结尾出现。  
> 有剧情描写不知道理不理得清。  
> 很黑，不要期待结局很美好。

“我不应该出现这里。”

“你在说什么killer。你现在是我唯一的朋友，这个理由留下来好吗。”

nightmare上前拥抱住killer用力环紧，脸埋进killer怀中，killer慢慢回应将头抚上nightmare的头抚摸，他也许清楚自己的出现对他有多宝贵。就像之前他刚来到这里的时候。  
他昏迷被捡到了，睁开眼nightmare正在悄悄打量他。killer一下坐起，他迷茫了一会开始整理了记忆。他脱离了nightmare的团队，之后有些记忆不清。这边的nightmare是主动开的口。  
“呃嗯....你需要帮助吗。”

“感谢天，我像是突然出现在这里，说实话我没有地方可以去。”

“那很好，你可以留下来。我相信dream也会乐意帮助你这样的怪物。”

killer慢慢发现那是他之前的上司nightmare的过去，很奇妙他会出现在这里。他们很好的达成了一片，变成了新的家人，nightmare又极其的粘人，他说killer是他唯一的朋友。

killer没办法拒绝，他不敢相信眼前的家伙是怎么变成之后的大魔头的。还好当下，他害羞小心翼翼样子倒是像极了小孩。

killer很早就猜到他有一天要离开，因为他不属于这里，像是突然出现的错误总会被纠正，他看到了ink。

ink有些麻烦的挠挠头从纸上翻找着向他说明状况。

“哦，是的老兄，你因为错误分裂掉进了这里，不过别担心，抹消了你了之后一切都能变得正常。对你来说就像做梦一样。”

他只要突然消失就能维持稳定的说法。其实killer无所谓，虽然这里的nightmare又重新赋予了他新的生存意义，不过总得残酷一些。但是似乎只有他可以看见居民缺失扭曲的身体，未来与过去的断面，只要他死去一切就会正常。这种牺牲自己行为让他想到了最后一次和papyrus告别。他还是要说，胸口的倒心灵魂更让他有活着的感觉。

nightmare还是缠着killer陪伴他几天。killer已经可以看出nightmare里面的不安。他刚刚喝下了night刚递过来的咖啡，一边安抚着打算陪着他休息。刚刚下肚几分钟他已经感觉有些无力眼前景象慢慢变黑就昏睡了过去。

nightmare有些小心的挪动killer到了床中央。nightmare紧张到了极点，这份筹备花了他很久，光说想象没有killer又回到之前被辱骂的生活就有令他疯狂，他不知道对killer是什么感情，他捡到了情色描写的书，他觉得不该看这个，但是不得不说，他真的想对killer做一次。膨胀的情感逼得他发疯，需要寻得发泄。他不想失去killer。他听到了killer和ink的对话。既然要消失就请允许他胡来一下。

nightmare脱去killer的衣服，怎么摆弄killer都没有动静这种药效确实很好，外套被扒去，黑色毛衣向上撩起露出白色骨架，nightmare有些兴奋了，胯间鼓起来的地方让他有些尴尬，真正做起来比预想的有点刺激过头了。  
明明任存在着罪恶感他愈还是没办法停下，底下就是killer，nightmare打开killer的嘴就尝试将自己的性器送入，killer舌头无意识动作和吞咽刺激有些令nightmare爽到，他抱住killer的头颅对着他一下下拍打抽送动作了起来。感觉太好让他有点恍惚，性器前端分泌液体在退出时沾染上面骨，nightmare有些慌乱用袖口擦去。

他脱去killer的裤子，面上随热气紫色更加明显。他俯下身舔弄killer的耻骨直至魔法出现，nightmare不紧不慢尝试舔舐killer的性器，半勃性器已经变得坚挺。nightmare含着动手就着液体试探killer后穴，手指插入学着性交上下动作。 killer一点都没有声响，在他身上像是暂停了。任着人做什么的的娃娃，这对nightmare是好事，因为killer也许不会记得这段内容。

nightmare目视着killer的脸抬高了killer的大腿，他慢慢将性器插入。彻底结合让nightmare有莫名兴奋感，舒服感觉让他开始动作，性器横冲直撞进入深处。细微喘息声从nightmare嘴中吐露，太过舒服伴随轻飘飘感觉。  
killer一瞬间睁开了眼睛。意识拉回慢慢才是传达感触。nightmare并没有看清时效是多少。从killer嘴里发出不可思议叫声。

“哈...nigjtmare你在做什么。”

nightmare立刻从手掌捂住了killer的嘴，killer一瞬间有些迷糊又是下意识想要挣扎。nightmare慌张按住killer，但是没法停下也不忘动作撞入。

像是突然散开的快感让killer一下痉挛，killer明显不能适应这个转变有些茫然。看向nightmare有些莫名恐惧，细碎呜咽嘴中泄出。景象有些刺痛nightmare，他觉得是killer或许能理解他的，但是这个眼神看什么。

nightmare索性直接用布捆住围住了killer的眼睛。他想给印象里那个killer一个好印象，会接纳他全部的killer。会接受他过分的性行为然后温柔的抱着自己。那是他的killer。

killer扭动的太过剧烈了。还好药效的残余没让他获得全部气力。还没有结束，nightmare扣住killer的腰椎撞的用力，快感刺激killer挤出眼泪，手胡乱挥着想要说什么。nightmare刚拿开捂着手。就听到killer可怜祈求。

“不....不..nightmare...停下.. 不要..”

nightmare感觉某种东西破碎了，一瞬间他不知道该怎么形容。反正现在很舒服，可怜样子或许还激起他同情心。性器顶开深处停留射了进去，压抑喘息，他可怜跨坐killer身上终于还是解去了遮掩的布。获得的光线让killer不适应眯起了眼。

nightmare擦拭不断滴落眼泪，killer一时间有点恍惚。

“对不起，对不起。别离开我。”

killer呆愣环抱住轻拍住安抚，身下酸痛还很勉强。终于nightmare在哭声中入睡，killer在慢慢怀抱里脱离。

不过现实还是残酷的，nightmare再没有看到过killer的影子，那段记忆开始模糊，苦痛的生活又开始，一切都走上正轨。

......

房间里听的到喘息和滋溜水声，书籍翻阅带动纸张摩擦声响。漆黑的骷髅拉扯着束缚的项圈，为nightmare口交的killer被迫吐出昂起了头，那边骨指按压killer吐出的舌头伸入口腔。

“今天来玩点新的。killer你不会拒绝我的对吧。”


End file.
